mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Predator
The Predator 'from the same titled film series is a playable guest character in ''Mortal Kombat X. About the Predator Predators (or as they're technically known, Yautja) hail from the Predator film franchise within the shared Alien vs. Predator universe. There have been many Predators depicted throughout the series, all of which are merciless, cunning and highly dangerous venators that kill not only for the thrill of the hunt, but also because of the honor bestowed upon them when obtaining "trophies" after killing their game. Despite these almost primitive and abnormal standards, Predators do uphold a moral 'honor' code when hunting. Examples of this include never killing when cloaked, never killing the unarmed or innocent and most importantly, never murdering a fellow hunter, showing that they do uphold a vague sense of dignity. Regardless, some Yautja have been known to go rogue and severely violate the honor code for their own personal gain. These "bad bloods" are considered disgraceful to the Yautja name. If the renegade passively accepts punishment then its most severe penalty would be eternal banishment. However, if it is less than willing to surrender then it will be swiftly tracked down and executed painfully by fellow hunters for its treachery. Many, if not most Yautja reside in clans, whom may either hunt prey as a union or hunt in solitude for a greater chance of obtaining the prize for themselves; the Predator featured in Mortal Kombat X hails from the 'Jungle Hunter' clan. Predators are iconic for their vast arsenal, not only wielding advanced technology, but also deadly weapons and hunting equipment, ranging from numerous bladed weapons, advanced cloaking technology, and powerful plasma based firearms. Predators are also known for their constant association and encounters with the Xenomorph species, whom only the most elite of Yautja attempt hunt. Appearance The Predator is visually based off the original hunter from the first movie. Possessing reptilian skin and long dreadlocks, the Predator equals even Jason Voorhees in height while standing in a slight crouch, and wears a high tech mask over his head to protect his face. The Predator wears a mesh wire body net under his armor, which is consisted of shoulder guards, wrist guards, and a plate covering his left pectoral, as well as armor on his hips and legs, a loin cloth visible around his waist. The Predator also wears a collection of smaller animal skull trophies around his chest. Biography *'''Mortal Kombat X: The Predator is not here to rule us. He does not wish to destroy the realms. He and others of his alien race merely fight--and kill--for sport and honor. There is much kombat in Earthrealm. Shao Kahn and then Shinnok thought themselves konquerers. They were defeated. The Predator will not be. The humans, Outworlders and Netherrealm demons will fall to his superior weapons, tactics, and strength. Their skins will make fine trophies. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities A highly evolved alien, the Predator possesses vast superhuman strength and durability well beyond that of a fully grown and well trained adult human male. In conjunction with these deadly attributes, the Predator has access to advanced weapons and technology such as his wrist blades, which it can use to skewer opponents in a single blow, plasma caster that can fire deadly bolts of energy that can tear through almost anything and sever limbs with a single shot, deadly combi-stick for close range combat, and can hide himself using a cloaking device to make himself virtually invisible save for a slight ripple in the air resembling heat waves. The Predator's mask also allows it to track his targets by their body heat and set up targeting sights for his plasma caster. Signature Moves *'Stealth:' The Predator activates a cloak ability in his wrist gauntlet, temporarily becoming invisible (although his body will still distort the light, much like Reptile's invisibility). While in Stealth mode, the Predator takes only half chip damage from the opponent. Unlike Reptile, the cloak will not be canceled when the Predator gets hit, but will sparkle. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Cloaking, which makes the Predator completely immune to chip damage as long as it's cloaked. *'Smart-Disc:' The Predator launches a razored disc upward, where it will spin for a second before tracking the opponent and flying straight at them. If the opponent is in the air, it will fly at them immediately. However, the disc will be canceled if the Predator gets hit, even when the attack is blocked. It can also be performed from the air. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Dual Smart-Disc, in which the Predator launches two discs. *'Scimitar Stab:' The Predator lunges at the opponent to stab their abdomen and lift them with the retractable Wrist Blades on his wrist, speaking in his native language as he does so, and then throws them away. The backwards throw sees him throw the enemy in the other direction. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Scimitar Slam, which has armor. After stabbing the opponent, the Predator will slam them on the floor, which bounces them and allows for a juggle. *'Yautja Strike:' The Predator leaps towards the opponent and takes them down by slamming his arms over their head. The move can also be done in the air, and the ground version can be done from close, normal and far distances. (MKX - Warrior Variation) **The enhanced version is called Yautja Pounce, which has armor, increased damage and bounces the opponent, leaving them in the air and allowing for a juggle. *'Dread Slam:' The Predator hits the opponent with the back of his hand, knocking them back. (MKX - Warrior Variation) **The enhanced version is called Dread Launch, which has armor, increased damage and launches the opponent high in the air, allowing for a juggle. *'Self-Detonate:' The Predator inputs a command to his wrist gauntlet and laughs maniacally. If it doesn't get hit, blue lights will start pulsing on the Predator's body and after a moment, an explosion is created on his body, damaging both the opponent and Predator himself, although only the opponent takes knockback. The explosion is unblockable. (MKX - Warrior Variation) **The enhanced version is called Self-Destruct and only inflicts half the damage to the Predator. *'Snag:' The Predator throws a triangular trap on the ground that takes a second to become active. If the opponent steps onto it, they will be caught and hung upside-down, open for the Predator to attack. The trap can be thrown at close, medium and far distances and even from mid-air. It can also be set off by a command from the Predator or if the Predator gets hit. (MKX - Hunter Variation) **The enhanced version is called Trap and causes the Snag to be deployed instantly instead of taking a second. The set off can also be enhanced to become an Armored Explosion, which destroys the trap in a wide ranged explosion that launches the opponent in the air (but doesn't actually armor the Predator). *'Medi-Kit:' The Predator crouches and injects a healing substance in his arm, recovering a small portion of his health. (MKX - Hunter Variation) **The enhanced version is called Quick Healing, which gives him twice as much health as Medi-Kit. *'Plasma Shot:' The Predator uses his shoulder canon to shoot a plasma projectile straight at the opponent. If the attack button is held down, the Predator will perform a Plasma Caster, in which it will be able to target the projectile up, down or forward with a red laser indicator before firing. (MKX - Hish-Qu-Ten Vatiation) **The enhanced version is called Plasma Barrage and shoots three straight plasma projectiles in a quick succession, knocking the opponent down. *'Up Plasma Shot:' The Predator shoots an upwards plasma projectile against foes in the air. (MKX - Hish-Qu-Ten Variation) **The enhanced version is called Up Plasma Barrage and shoots three upwards plasma projectiles in a quick succession. *'Ground Plasma Shot:' The Predator shoots a downwards plasma projectile to hit the opponent's feet. It only hits from a medium distance. (MKX - Hish-Qu-Ten Variation) **The enhanced version is called Ground Plasma Barrage and shoots three downwards plasma projectiles in a quick succession and different distances, knocking the opponent down. *'X-Ray Move - What The Hell:' The Predator stabs his opponent with his Wrist Blades, then throws them behind it. As they get up, the Predator fires a Plasma Caster shot to the face, breaking most of the skull's facial bones. The Predator then leaps and throws a Smart Disc into their opponent's neck, making them fall onto the ground as the Disc is severing their spine. While still in the air, the Predator deploys his Scimitar again and stabs the opponent's gut, completely rupturing their stomach. (MKX) Other Moves * Throw: The Predator lifts the opponent, stabs their abdomen with his Wrist Blades and cuts them up to the chest with it. He then vertically rips the blade off of their body and throws them away. (MKX) *'Ugly Mother' The Predator kicks the opponent, strikes their head, grabs them and plunges his Wrist Blades into their chin before throwing them away. (MKX) Fatalities *'Ghostin' Us': The Predator deploys his Wrist Blades and stabs his opponent, then lifts them into the air and slams a Smart Disc into their head, killing them. He then drops the dead opponent onto the ground, making the severed scalp fall off, then the disc rolls away soon after as well, revealing the cut-in-half brain. (MKX) *'Certain Death': The Predator deploys his Plasma Caster, locks onto his opponent, and shoots a hole into their abdomen, then blasts off their left arm. As they writhe in agony, the Predator moves his targeting sights to their opponent's head, then blasts off the upper part of their head in a spray of gore. (MKX) Brutalities *'Brutality #1 - Anytime': The Predator performs his X-Ray attack, but when he throws his Smart Disc, it beheads the opponent. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Time To Bleed': The Predator performs his Throw and then swipes the Wrist Blades at the opponent's waist, bisecting his prey and making blood flood out of the torso's bottom. Once the blood stops, it flings the body away from it. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Final Kountdown': The Predator activates his Self-Detonate tool, only when it detonates, it takes out both kombatants at once in a giant explosion of gore, with the opponent's head falling down onto the ground, followed by their arms. (MKX - Warrior Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Skinned Alive': The Predator drops a Snag that lifts the prey off-screen, then the Predator vanishes. It deploys his claws, and skins the prey alive with a final scream of agony, making it rain blood. Soon, the lifeless and skinless corpse dangles into the view. (MKX - Hunter Variation) *'Brutality #5 - If It Bleeds': The Predator fires a Plasma Shot from his Plasma Caster that blasts a hole into their opponent's head, followed soon after by blasting their arms off. (MKX - Hish-Qu-Ten Variation) *'Brutality #6 - El Diablo': As The Predator rams his Wrist Blades into the opponent's head during the Ugly Mother... combo, it rips their head clean off. It then retracts his blades and flings the body away from it. Available in all variations. Player must hold Triangle/Y during the final hit. Final hit must come from Ugly Mother... (MKX - Secret) *'Brutality #7': The Predator performs his Skinned Alive Brutality, only this time, the Predator leaves nothing but bone. (MKX - Hunter Variation - Secret) Ending *'Mortal Kombat X:' This world called Earth produced many worthy opponents - which made for excellent sport. Some possessed a power previously unknown to the Predator's race: sorcery. The Predator sought to harness this new power for use in his konquests. He analyzed a trophy from a recent battle and eventually discovered its secrets. With the power of sorcery, the Predator was unstoppable and decimated whole worlds single-handedly. He had become the Apex Predator. Trivia *Like Freddy Krueger, the Predator has numerous references to infamous quotes from his franchise in the names of his attacks, combos, and specials: **Kombos Knock-Knock, Come On, Meat Grinder, Kill Me, Bleed Bastard, You're One, I'm Here, Ugly Mother..., and Get To The Chopper, Brutalities Skinned Alive, If it Bleeds, and X-Ray What The Hell are all named after quotes said by the character Dutch Schaefer, who was portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger. **Kombos Payback Time, Slack-jawed, World of Hurt, and Brutality Time To Bleed are named after quotes said by the character Blain Cooper, who was portrayed by Jesse Ventura. **Kombo We. Hit. Nothing is named after the line said by Poncho Ramirez, portrayed by Richard Chaves, after the squad's failed attack on the Predator when they fired all their weapons at once at it, but failed to even hit it. **Kombos I See You and CONTAAAAACT, Brutality Anytime, and Fatality Ghostin' Us are named after quotes said by the character Mac Elliot, who was portrayed by Bill Duke. *The laugh the Predator makes when using his Self-Detonate special move is a reference to the mocking laugh it used before killing himself at the end of the original movie, the laugh mimicked from Billy Sole, portrayed by Sonny Landham. *The Predator is one of the few characters to have a brutality that derives from his X-Ray, and not only from special moves, combos or throws. The other characters are Jason, Sonya, Jacqui and Erron Black. **It's also one of the only characters who can interrupt his X-Ray to perform a different move, since the decapitation replaces the last hit of his X-Ray. The other characters are Jacqui and Jason. *During a round win, the Predator's laugh will be mimicked from that of the current kombatant he's fighting against, only laughing its signature mimicked laugh from Billy when against Jason, in a Mirror Match or after performing a Brutality (except for the "Final Kountdown"). **When against Scorpion, sometimes the Predator will mimic his phrase, "To hell with you", in Scorpion's voice. **When against Alien, the Predator screams in the Alien's shriek. *After winning a match via a Brutality, the eyes of the Predator's mask will flash yellow before it turns invisible, a reverse of the scene from the original movie, where after killing Blaine, Mac finds his body and sees the Predator's eyes flash while it is invisible. *The Predator is the only character that doesn't have a name on the bullet from Erron Black's revolver during his X-Ray and is referred to as "Ugly Mofo", referencing the franchise yet again. *Yet another reference to the francise is made during Predator's interaction with Bo' Rai Cho. Bo' Rai Cho will call Predator One ugly motherfucker Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Neutral Characters